Sakura will you?
by The smell of blood and sand
Summary: Sasuke is trying to ask Sakura something, but every time he tries to ask the wrong question comes out!Will Sasuke ever ask the right question?
1. Do my laundry?

**I know it's short and a little weird, but please enjoy!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke and Sakura would be together.**_

* * *

The rain was pouring and the night sky was illuminated by flashes of lightning.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered leaning in closer to her face.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked slowly leaning toward him.

Sasuke lifted a hand to Sakura's cheek and gently caressed her face, "Sakura, will you..." Sasuke hesitated, then pulled Sakura closer,

"Will you... do my laundry?"

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Suggestions greatly appreciated!!!!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Do you feel okay?

**Hey, here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

"Um...I mean, uh will you... train with me, yeah that's it!" Sasuke stuttered mentally slapping himself for his cowardice.

"Sure Sasuke, I'd be happy to." Sakura replied slightly confused.

"Okay, um let's go inside before you catch a cold." Sasuke said still mentally slapping himself. It had been the perfect opportunity to ask Sakura the question he'd been dying to ask since they had started dating, and yet he had let his fear get the best of him.

'Crap, I'll never get around to asking her if I keep this up', he thought while walking Sakura back to her apartment.

"You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked taking his larger hand in her smaller one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said giving her an assuring smile.

"Okay", she said smiling back," But if there's something you want to talk about I'm a pretty good listener."

"Thanks Sakura," Sasuke said giving her a kiss on the hand, "But I'm fine I promise."

They walked the rest of the way to Sakura's apartment in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

When they arrived Sasuke quickly unlocked the door and headed into the kitchen to cook dinner, while Sakura went to shower and change clothes.

Sasuke waited until he heard the water running, then he pulled from his pocket a small black box he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket and let out a small sigh.

"I can do this", he thought," I'll ask her after dinner, yeah that's a good time."

Sasuke cooked dinner then sat on the couch and waited for Sakura. He smirked when he heard light foot steps approaching behind the couch," Okay", he thought," I'll play along." He waited until Sakura was right behind him then he pounced, pinning her to the couch and tickling her.

"So you thought you could surprise me, huh?" Sasuke asked the laughing girl pinned beneath him.

"N-no of c-course not." she gasped when he stopped tickling her.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke said smirking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura," Sasuke said after they had eaten," I need to ask you a question."

"Okay." she replied smiling.

"I want to know if... I mean will you... Um; uh... what I'm trying to say is..." Sasuke flinched, he could feel himself wimping out again.

"Sasuke are you okay, you look a little pale?" Sakura asked worriedly placing a hand on his forehead." You don't have a fever, do you feel okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine, I just need to ask you this question", Sasuke said clearing his throat before attempting to ask again, "Sakura what I'm trying to ask you is...will you...um" he stopped again and slapped himself on the forehead.

"Sasuke what is it?" Sakura asked looking at him like he had grown a third eye.

'Ah crap', he thought, 'I better think of something quick before she gets suspicious.'

"Sakura will you date Itachi?" Sasuke blurted out before he could stop himself.

"WHAT?!?!" they both screamed at the same time.

"I mean let's go to the movies tomorrow!!!" Sasuke exclaimed trying to cover his mistake.

"Um, okay Sasuke, that sounds great, now wait right here while I go get the thermometer okay?" Sakura asked talking to him like he was mentally unstable.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


End file.
